Family
by Meew3
Summary: *Contains spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness* Sometimes it takes the ones you care about to be in danger for you to realize how much you really care. The moments before they are destroyed, Spock comes to the realization that the Enterprise crew is his family. (Also yes, I know the dialogue isn't perfect- but I'm doing this from memory.)
1. Chapter 1

"Well...to be truthful, I was never going to spare your crew. Fire-" The transmission was terminated, just as the Enterprise was about to be. Spock was still comprehending that Harrison-no that Khan was right about Admiral Marcus. Nyota came and laced her fingers around his. She was trembling. She was scared. So was Spock, even though he concealed his fear with the mask every Vulcan had, he was still scared. Scared of death. Scared for Nyota's life. Scared for Jim's life. Hikaru's, Pavel's, Leonard's, Carol's, Montgomery's wherever he may be, and every person aboard this ship. He approximated that there would be 0.67 seconds befor their obliteration. He realized then, that these people- the faces around him, were his friends. No- his family. Spock came to the conclusion that he cared for them very, very much. That he would wait for them. That he _loved_ them. However illogical that may be, he still did. He _loved_ them.

_"I'm sorry."_

Spock almost doubted his hearing. _What is he sorry for?_ he wondered.

_"There is nothing to be sorry for Jim." _He wanted to say. There was not enough time. It was not only his life that was about to end, it was all of theirs. His family's life was about to end. The ones he loved...were about to **die.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hardest Part

**A/N: Originally this was going to be oneshot, but now there is possible going to be more. Thanks for the support! ~ Mew**

* * *

The hardest part, was letting them go.

" I cannot allow you to do this." he said firmly. He explained how his duty aboard this ship, was to assist his Captain in making the best decisions possible. And he did not believe this was one of them.

"You're_ right_!" his Captain shouted. _Did he mishear?_ "You're right..." he said softer. "What I'm about to do, it doesn't make _any_ sense- its not_ logical_. It is a _gut_ feeling." He sighed. _With defeat maybe?_ "I have no _idea_, what I'm supposed to do." His voice trembled. _No, illogical Jim Kirk's voice does not tremble._

"I only know what I _can _do."

They stayed there a moment longer, blue looking into dark brown. His Captain turned on his heel and set out for medbay. _Please come back._ He wanted to say. But it was too late. He was gone. He did not know what he would do if his friend did not come back.


	3. Chapter 3 : However Illogical

When Khan appeared on screen, holding a phaser to his Captain's head- something inside Spock snapped. In the past few hours, his family had been threatened by the Klingons, by Marcus, and now Khan, the very individual that they had helped.

"Captain-"

"I'm going to make this very simple for you." he interrupted. "Your crew, for my crew."

"You betrayed us."

"Oh you _are_ smart Mr. Spock."

"Spock don't-" his Captain was cut off when Khan delivered a blow to his head with his phaser that winded him.

"Mr. Spock. Give me my crew."

"And what will you do when you get them?" Spock questioned.

"Continue what we were doing before we were banished."

"Which what I understand involves the mass genocide of any being you find less than superior."

"Shall I destroy _you_, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"

"We have no transporter capabilities."

"Fortunately, mine are perfectly functional." Khan shot back. "Drop your shields."

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Well then let's play this out _logically_, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I _will_ kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve, and if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your _entire crew._"

"If you destroy our ship...you will also destroy you own people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive; mine does not. I will target your life support systems. And after _every single_ person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people... _Now, shall we begin_?""

Spock hesitated. Even though he had a plan, it was still a gamble if Khan would return his Captain, Mr. Scott, and Dr. Marcus alive. _What would Jim do?_ In all the no-win scenarios he had been in, he always found a way to win. Win completely.

* * *

"Lower shields." He ordered.

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock."

He heard a grunt of pain, followed by coughing as his Captain choked on his own blood. "I see your seventy-two torpedoes are still in their dupes. If they are not mine commander _I will know it._" He warned.

"Vulcan's do not lie." Spock stated. "the torpedoes...are yours."

A look of relief crossed over Khan. "Thank you Mr. Spock. Thank you." he all but whispered.

"I fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So I'm planning on there being one or two more parts of this depending on what you guys think. Should I have the radiation scene as a final part, or should I leave it after the part where the Enterprise plummets toward the Earth? BYE (^_^) ~ Mew**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Betrayer

When Khan appeared on screen, holding a phaser to his Captain's head- something inside Spock snapped. In the past few hours, his family had been threatened by the Klingons, by Marcus, and now Khan, the very individual that they had helped.

"Captain-"

"I'm going to make this very simple for you." he interrupted. "Your crew, for my crew."

"You betrayed us."

"Oh you _are_ smart Mr. Spock."

"Spock don't-" his Captain was cut off when Khan delivered a blow to his head with his phaser that winded him.

"Mr. Spock. Give me my crew."

"And what will you do when you get them?" Spock questioned.

"Continue what we were doing before we were banished."

"Which what I understand involves the mass genocide of any being you find less than superior."

"Shall I destroy _you_, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"

"We have no transporter capabilities."

"Fortunately, mine are perfectly functional." Khan shot back. "Drop your shields."

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Well then let's play this out _logically_, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I _will_ kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve, and if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your _entire crew._"

"If you destroy our ship...you will also destroy you own people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive; mine does not. I will target your life support systems. And after _every single_ person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people... _Now, shall we begin_?""

Spock hesitated. Even though he had a plan, it was still a gamble if Khan would return his Captain, Mr. Scott, and Dr. Marcus alive. _What would Jim do?_ In all the no-win scenarios he had been in, he always found a way to win. Win completely.

* * *

"Lower shields." He ordered.

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock."

He heard a grunt of pain, followed by coughing as his Captain choked on his own blood. "I see your seventy-two torpedoes are still in their dupes. If they are not mine commander _I will know it._" He warned.

"Vulcan's do not lie." Spock stated. "the torpedoes...are yours."

A look of relief crossed over Khan. "Thank you Mr. Spock. Thank you." he all but whispered.

"I fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So I'm planning on there being one or two more parts of this depending on what you guys think. Should I have the radiation scene as a final part, or should I leave it after the part where the Enterprise plummets toward the Earth? BYE (^_^) ~ Mew**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Fall

"Well... it appears that I have to return you to your crew Kirk."

As the lights of the transporter swarmed in his eyes, he could hear the smirk in his voice.

_"Besides- no ship should go down without her captain." _

* * *

"If we don't get the shields up, we'll be incinerated upon re-entry!" They had lost all power. They could not get the shields up, nor could they stop themselves from crashing into the Earth. The Enterprise was being torn apart, inside and out. Even more damage was being sustained as they fell toward the Earth than during the Narada incident.

_The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death._

_I don't believe in no-win scenarios._

He would have to do what his Captain's father had done. He activated his safety restraint. "As Acting Captain, I order you to abandon this ship. I will remain behind and divert all power to life support and evacuation shuttle bay's." No one moved.

"I order you, to abandon the ship." his voice cracked.

Sulu spoke for all of them.

"All do respect Commander, but we're not going anywhere." Hariku slapped the button on his console that activated his own seatbelt. Denial raced through Spock's mind._ No. no, they must leave. Do they not see that if they do not abandon the ship that they will surly die? No illogical, the danger is obvious. They are choosing to stay._ They stayed because they were friends, and family.

_We are united. If we die...we die together._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, (and really short) but the next one just needs to finishing up to do, so it'll be out faster. Next up is the scene that makes me cry. Happy Holidays! ~ Mew**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Death of my Friend

**A/N: This part always makes me cry...**

"Power back online!"

"Mr. Sulu, full thrusters immediately!" he ordered. The stomach dropping plummet stopped abruptly as the Enterprise recovered from her death drop.

_How...how did the power get restored?_

"Shields restored!" he heard someone say. "It's a miracle!" Exclaimed another. Spock said the only thing that came to mind

"There are no such things..."

A beep interrupted his stunned thoughts. It was Mr. Scott.

"Sir, you'd better get down here...better hurry."

The engineer closed the channel without waiting for a response. He ran. Possibly faster then when he went to rescue the remaining Vulcans.

* * *

When he reached engineering Scotty's expression told him everything. The engineer shook his head with defeat. He raced over to the Warp Core's door.

"Open it." he ordered.

"The decontamination process is not complete, if you open the door it'll flood the whole compartment. The door is locked sir." He couldn't open it, if he did the people his Captain worked so hard to save would die anyways. His Captain had locked the door and made the security system deny anyone who attempted to access it until the decontamination process was complete. His Captain, usually so full of life, was quite the opposite. Exhausted and burning from the radiation, he struggled to reach up and press the button to close the door that led to the Warp chamber. His eyes closed.

_Am I too late? Is he dead?_

He tapped frantically on the glass, trying to grab onto any bit of life his Captain had left, and bring him back. He looked up.

"How's our ship?" he rasped.

"Out of danger." Spock answered.

He took another shuddering deep breath. "You used what he wanted against him. That was a good move." he complimented.

_He is dying, yet he is complementing my tactics._

"It is what you would have done." he replied.

"And this-" his Captain tried to gesture, "this is what you would have done."

Neither of them knew how close to death Kirk was, or how much time he had left.

"I want you to know...why I couldn't leave you behind...why I went back for you..." he struggled to speak. Spock spoke for him.

"Because you are my friend."_ My family. My friend. My brother._ And then his Captain said something he thought he'd never hear him admit.

"I'm _scared_ Spock. Help me not be." He all but begged. "How do you choose not to _feel?_" He asked. The mask of his Vulcan side disappeared as tears formed. He shook his head. "I do not know. Right now, I am failing."

His Captain's hand crept up to the glass, desperate for one last contact to the world. Spock laid his own hand on the glass fingers splayed to form the Vulcan salute.

_**Live long and prosper **_

Jim mirrored the gesture. He attempted to flash that special smile of his, that cocky arrogant smile that Spock had grown to love. Then he was gone. Lifeless eyes stared into nothingness. His hand fell. Jim Kirk was dead. His friend was dead.

* * *

**A/N: On a happier note - Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! Next one is probably going to be a mixture between alternating Spock and Bones's POV. Should I do something to indicate when the POV changes? ~ Mew**


	7. Chapter 7 : Vengeance

Any other sane Vulcan would wonder why Spock was acting so illogically. But it did not matter. Spock wanted nothing more than to watch the man responsible for the death of so many lives, and his best friend's life, to die by his own hand.

"Search the enemy ship for signs of life." he ordered briskly.

"Sir there's no way anyone survived that crash." Sulu argued.

"_He_ could."

"Yes sir."

He had to resist telling Sulu to work faster. _Illogical he is doing as much as he possibly could. _There was a shout from Sulu.

"Whoa, he just jumped 50 meters!"

"Can we beam him up?"

"Ah he iz moving too much sir. But maybe we can beam you down..." said Chekov. Spock glanced at Nyota. He knew he shouldn't seek revenge like this, it would not bring Jim back, and he was not one to decide one's fate. She nodded.

"Go get him."

Spock didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing a phaser he raced to the transporter room.

"Standby for coordinates."

"Energize."

The city was in chaos. Rubble of buildings was strewn everywhere, people were running about trying to get to safety. He scanned the people. He was only looking for one person. They caught sight of each other simultaneously. Khan ran. With Spock right on his heels.

* * *

I didn't believe them when they told me. But I couldn't deny it any longer when I saw Jim's lifeless body. I never thought I'd see the day. Jim always acted like an infant, no common sense, a daredevil, I always thought he'd end up killing himself by doing his stupid stunts, but no.

_Oh god no. Why him? he never believed in no-win scenarios. He always thought there was a way out. He had hated his father for leaving him. And now I hate him for leaving me. For leaving __**us.**_

I wanted to lie down and cry. No matter how high-tech equipment you had, no matter if you had the best goddamn doctor in the world you couldn't cheat death. I sad down with my head in my hands. There was _nothing_ I could do.

_Purrr..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a tribble's purr. _Shut up. He's dead, you shouldn't be purring_ The pieces came together.

"Get me a cryo-tube _now!_"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Almost done, probably just two chapters left, one for the recovery and then the conclusion. I'm not gonna try to tell the part of chasing down Khan, I tried to, and found that I suck at writing action scenes. Also I hope my Bones's POV was okay. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
